


La sposa unna

by RLandH



Category: Ancient History RPF, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Ancient History, Ancient Rome, Angst, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Historical, Historical References, Italiano | Italian, No Incest, No Romance, Roma | Rome, attila the huns, brother-sister relationships no incest, ho happy ending, iusta grata honoria, platonic, velentinianus iii, war (mention)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLandH/pseuds/RLandH
Summary: Aveva guardato l'anello con un certo timore, come se fosse incandescente, mortale, e forse lo era. Aveva un opale circolare sulla sommità, d'un colore pallido come il latte cagliato, ed una montatura d'oro con un aquila istoriata. Bello, in un certo senso, spettrale.[...]Aveva riletto un'ultima volta la lettera che aveva appena scritto, "Frater, ave atque vale" sussurrò arrotolando la missiva e bloccandolo con la cera d'una candela ed il timbro imperiale d'Occidente.|Iusta Grata Honoria. Augusta, sorella e figlia, ma mai moglie. La causa dell'invasione Unna nel 451|





	La sposa unna

La Sposa Unna

 

_"E' una promessa sorella, perchè possa ridarti ciò che ti appartiene"_

 

Aveva guardato l'anello con un certo timore, come se fosse incandescente, mortale, e forse lo era. Aveva un opale circolare sulla sommità, d'un colore pallido come il latte cagliato, ed una montatura d'oro con un aquila istoriata. Bello, in un certo senso, spettrale.  
Flavio gli aveva fatto dono di quell'anello prima di abbandonare Costantinopoli per ritornare a Ravenna e riconquistare quello che era suo, loro, per diritto di sangue. Come loro madre lo aveva sempre imboccato ed anche lei. "Non appartenete a questo posto" aveva detto, baciando entrambi sulla nuca tra i capelli, "Dio ha predisposto che abbiate un regno vostro" le dita di sua madre correvano gentili sulle loro guance e le loro spalle.  
Aveva capito poi che per il suo sesso il Signore non aveva predisposto nulla.  
Tutte le premure di sua madre erano dedicate al suo figlio maschio.

 

_"Volevo per Flavio quello che avevo sempre voluto per Teodosio, figlia mia"  
"E per me madre?"_

 

Quando era stata bambina, non si vergognava di aver sperato che qualche principe esotico la sposasse folgorato dalla sua bellezza. "Vuoi essere Elena, dunque" lo aveva pizzicata Flavio sulle guance, era un bambino bello, dai capelli scuri come la notte e gli occhi grandi ed espressivi. Era Cesare lui, avrebbe sposato una splendida fanciulla, nobile, magari una principessa ... "Voglio essere felice" aveva ridacchiato rossa sulle gote, "Lo sarai" aveva stabilito Flavio con sicurezza, piazzandole le mani sulle spalle.  
Mentiva.  
Lo aveva raccontato anche a sua madre, "Come te, che hai sposato Atatulfo" aveva detto con un po' più di timore, con le gambe insozzate del rosso della maturità, pudica però, come la buona donna romana e cristiana doveva essere. Sua madre l'aveva guardata pallida, come uno spettro, vestita del rosso patrizio e di monili preziosi, degna figura dell'Augusta. "Sposerai l'uomo che tuo fratello riterrà adatto per te" aveva berciato poi, con la voce sottile.  
Aveva capito poi lei, con gli anni, che non vi era stato nulla di folle, di esotico, con le nozze del re visigoto, che sua madre non era stata Elena o qualche altra fanciulla delle leggende. Così come le nozze con suo padre, un desiderio di suo zio. Di vero, di sentimentale c'era stato solo il dolore della perdita di un figlio. "Ma lo farò?" aveva chiesto speranzoso, con gli occhi grandi ed innamorati. Da una donna si aspettavano tutti fosse madre e moglie. A lei era preluso il regno, l'Impero e il potere, il suo sesso l'aveva privata di tutto, ma non di quello.  
Sua madre aveva annuito, posata.

 

_"Non posso farti sposare, tuo marito, i tuoi figli sono una minaccia per la mia dinastia"_  
"Nostra!"  
"Mia! Perchè io sono l'Imperatore!" 

 

Era già donna, quando aveva capito che nessun uomo sarebbe stato suo marito.  
Flavio non l'avrebbe mai marita ad alcun uomo - così era, suo volere e così sarebbe stato. Aveva aspettato per tutta la sua adolescenza un principe, un signore, un uomo, aveva osservato il viso di Licina colorarsi ai sorrisi di suo fratello, in qualche modo innamorati nonostante la politica. Sua madre ogni tanto, quando ignorava la politica, si era dilettata nel raccontarle qualche aneddoto del suo primo matrimonio.  
Aveva amato quei racconti da bambina, con le mani chiuse alla bocca spalancata, interessata, ammirata ed ogni tanto spaventata.   
"Un giorno ..." pensava, grattandosi le mani, alle fontane della reggia interna di Ravenna e le sue ancelle e compagne di giochi raccontavano con il riso di fanciulle di uomini valorosi ed eroi dei poemi, qualcuno parlava di sant'uomini e qualcuna di barbari. Una lodava di gloria quel barbaro che aveva vissuto a Ravenna da bambino fino a pochi anni prima: "Attila" si chiamava. Attila, l'unno.  
Ma era illusa e sua madre le aveva mentito.

"Nessuno mi vuole per moglie?" aveva domandato timida, con i capelli ridotti in un groviglio sciolto sulle spalle e le dita sottili di una mano a percorrere il contorno opale dell'anello. Ricordava quel giorno, se ne nutriva, della delusione e del rancore, percorreva come allora il confine della gemma, tremolante come se avesse potuto cuocere la pelle. "Qualcuno si, Flavio, mi vuole" aveva detto al vuoto, a quel piccolo insulso anello, che conteneva una promessa sanguinante.  
Quel giorno, lei non era che una ragazzetta magra, scarna e priva di allori, non era sembrata una signora, un'augusta. Flavio indossava il manto bianco ed il mantello rosso, portava foglie verdi brillanti sul crine nero come le ali di un corvo, Valentiniano III. "Non c'è uomo che non ti vorrebbe, sorella mia" l'aveva rassicurata, prendendole la mano con l'anello, aveva la pelle fredda come il ferro, "Ma non per il tuo aspetto meraviglioso, ma per la tua innata dolcezza e la tua vivace mente, sorella mia" aveva aggiunto, cupo rancoroso.  
Lasciò cadere l'anello sul legno del tavolo, recuperando repentina la piuma bianca che era posata sulle pergamene sparse sulla scrivania. La volevano per il suo rango, questo l'aveva capito, perchè sposarla avrebbe portato chiunque ad un passo più vicino al trono. "Non posso mettere in pericolo la mia dinastia, sorella" aveva imperato, una voce profonda, cavernosa, il fuoco sul viso. Flavio s'era sollevato dal suo scrano e le aveva urlato contro: "Ho lottato tanto per avere questo regno!"; lei lo sapeva. Avevano sanguinato assieme e sperato per quel dominio. "E tutti complottano contro di me" aveva berciato, "Ho nemici in ogni luogo, non mi posso fidare di nessuno" aveva rivelato Flavio, toccandole le spalle, con una presa ferrea da colorarle la pelle di nero, "Di me puoi" aveva soffiato lei, piano, spaventata.  
Il viso di Flavio si era rasserenato, luminoso come se il sole vi fosse sorto, un sorriso splendido, "Lo so, mia adorata sorella" aveva detto, baciandole il capo, "Ma non dell'uomo che ospiterai nel tuo letto" aveva terminato.

 

_"Mi vuoi solo per il mio rango"  
"Direi che ti voglio è basta, nobilissima"_

 

Le prime lettere scritte erano state difficili, pesanti, colpevoli. Ogni curva, linea era stata di una difficoltà unica, aveva visto in quei segni neri sulla carta giallognola, un fuoco divampare su tutta la sua patria, come nelle storie raccontate negli annali. Aveva visto la grandezza di Roma scomparire sotto le macerie, Ravenna sprofondare nelle acque delle paludi. Gli occhi belli e scuri di Flavio spalancanti dal terrore.  
La terra bagnata dal sangue.  
La mano si era fatta pesante, di pietra, di marmo e le parole erano venute a mancare; aveva sollevato la penna ed una goccia di nero era crollata sulla carta, macchiandola, come sangue nero.  
Alla luce della luna, il sangue sembrava davvero nero.  
O almeno quello di Eugenio lo era stato.  
I suoi meravigliosi occhi, che la guardavano sempre, spalancati e vacui, privi di quella dolce malizia. Le sue labbra che l'avevano baciata, sulla pelle, tra le gambe, sulla bocca, erano contratte in una smorfia di dolore per l'eternità. E le sue mani, che l'avevano stretta ed accarezzata, inerti.  
 _Morto._

Il suo bel Eugenio morto.  
Aveva fantasticato tutta la vita sull'innamorarsi, sulle sposarsi. Era stata sola, aveva lasciato che la solitudine la consumasse lentamente, fino ad Eugenio, almeno.  
Non era un principe lontano e forse neanche l'aveva davvero amata. Forse neanche lei lo aveva ricambiato con sincerità. Ma non riusciva a scacciare il suo viso dalla sua mente e a fermare il dolore nel petto, nei suoi pensieri nel suo dolore.  
Aveva riletto la lettera, attentamente, cautamente. Non l'aveva finito, non era arrivata alla fine della frase, alla fine di una parola, sentiva le lacrime premere negli occhi e le dita tremanti.  
"Sbagliavi Flavio" aveva commentato, perdendosi tra le righe che aveva scritto, "Non era degli uomini nel mio letto che non dovevi fidarti" aveva bisbigliato, "Era di me" aveva ripreso, guardando altrove, come se suo fratello fosse lì, con lei, come da bambini.  
Costantinopoli era stata la loro casa, la loro culla, Ravenna li aveva guastati ed avvelenati.

 

_"Non ti era concesso! Te lo avevo proibito! E' colpa tua! Puttana! Ringrazia Dio, il cielo, che ti permetta ancora di vivere"_

 

Sua madre le aveva accarezzato i capelli, con movimenti lenti e gentili, "Non ci sarà giustizia per Eugenio, madre" aveva sussurrato, le sue mani erano ancora sporche del sangue del suo uomo, sangue che suo fratello, Valentiniano, aveva fatto versare, come tributo al diavolo e al male. Non ci sarebbe stata giustizia, perchè Flavio era la giustizia in terra, perversa e malvagia. "Non mi avrebbe sposato madre, non avremmo potuto essere una minaccia" aveva confidato lei, rotta dalle lacrime, "Bastardo o meno, un figlio dal tuo grembo sarebbe stata una minaccia" le aveva detto lei, senza calore, continuando ad accarezzare i suoi capelli.  
"Mi avevi promesso che mi avresti dato tutto ciò che meritavo!" aveva strillato, ma Flavio l'aveva zittita con uno schiaffo, Licinia aveva trattenuto il respiro, colta in fallo. "E così è stato" l'aveva aggredita lui, "Tutto ciò che hai avuto è ciò che hai meritato" aveva ringhiato, "Sono stato fin troppo buono con te, serpe in seno" le aveva detto.  
"Anche io, Flavio, ti darò ciò che meriti" lo aveva rassicurato, con quella voce materna, che ricordava la loro bella madre, mentre lo immaginava seduto su quel letto a pochi passi da lei, vestito di rosso, ingioiellato e con la corona d'alloro tra i capelli, "Tutto ciò che meriti" aveva detto sicura di se, sorridente, tornando a completare le ultime parole.

 

_"Andrai alla corte di Costantinopoli, lì starai bene ... sarai al sicuro; so che pensi che io non ti ami, che non ti protegga come faccio con tuo fratello, ma io ti amo figlia mia, ti amo"  
"Non mentirmi madre, non dopo tutto questo tempo"_

 

Aveva riletto un'ultima volta la lettera che aveva appena scritto, " _Frater, ave atque vale_ " sussurrò arrotolando la missiva e bloccandolo con la cera d'una candela ed il timbro imperiale d'Occidente, che aveva sottratto a sua madre, in quella breve ultima conversazione, avvenuta tra le fretta e la furia della sua partenza. Sarebbe tornata in occidente, a Roma, non a Ravenna, sua madre era riuscita a circuire l'imperatore fino a quel punto.  
Avrebbe aspettato il suo principe lontano lì, dove erano nato un impero e se ne sarebbe disfatto. Roma avrebbe atteso con lei. Di morire tra le fiamme e tra il sangue. Come era accaduto con sua madre, sposa di un nemico, sposa di un nemico dell'Impero e di un traditore fratello.

 

_Ad Attila, re degli Unni, flagello di Dio._  
Salvami da questa prigionia.  
Salva me e salva questo impero da Placidio Flavio Valentinianio.  
In nome di Dio, salvaci.  
Futura,  
tua Giusta Grata Onoria 

 

Aveva sfilato l'anello di Flavio dalle dita pallide e l'aveva fatto scorrere sulla pergamena arrotolata con una certa fatica, osservandola poi con un malcelato orgoglio. " _E' una promessa fratello perchè possa ridarti ciò che meriti_ " aveva detto.

**Author's Note:**

> Potete trovare questa fanfiction anche su EFP  
> Grazie per la lettura <3
> 
> ( _Frater ave atqua vale_ , è il titolo di un componimento di Alfred Tennyson, tratto a sua volta dal componimento di Catullo "Ave atqua vale", che era sempre dedicata al fratello morto. Comunque sia vuol dire: _Fratello, salute e addio_ )


End file.
